


I'm Never Leeving

by Monroha



Series: Hyungki Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroha/pseuds/Monroha
Summary: Minhyuk's always searched for his soulmate, even after he found the person he knew he would spend the rest of his life with.





	I'm Never Leeving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to my fic Lost With Yoo. It's best to read after chapter 3, but anytime works. Can be a stand alone fic as well. Sorry in advance. Enjoy crying! - Kay

“Wanna see my soulmark?” Hyungwon looked up from his phone to see a black haired boy staring down at him. From his spot on the dance room floor, Hyungwon looked around to make sure they were the only two in the room. 

“Why would I want to see it?” He had no idea who this boy was or why he had chosen that line to introduce himself. 

“Cuz we could be soulmates! How amazing would that be?” The unknown boy looked so hopeful, Hyungwon didn’t have the heart to tell him there was no way that could happen. The boy seemed to sense his apprehension and gave him a smile that Hyungwon could only describe as pure sunshine. “I mean the chances are small but maybe fate decided today would be the day?” 

Fate had screwed Hyungwon over too many times for him to think he would be getting a soulmate that attractive. But looking into chocolate brown eyes had him momentarily forgetting his wrist was blank. “Show me then.” He gave the boy a small smile as he stood to be level with him.

Hyungwon didn’t think it was possible for a smile to be that bright. To avoid being blinded, he turned his attention to the shorter boy’s wrist just in time to watch him push back his sleeve. He revealed a bright yellow felt band, fitting for his personality. 

Hyungwon was already preparing himself to apologize for getting the boy’s hopes up when he froze. As the band was being removed the taller of the two caught sight of something he never expected. The letters ‘Hyun’ were showing. There was no possible way, he didn’t have a soulmate. Or did he? Hyungwon swore he remembered having a mark when he was younger. But the only clear memories he had of his wrist was one of uninked skin. His parents had always told him he never had one, so why should he doubt them? 

He was so lost in thought he missed the boy in front of him finish removing his band. He was caught off guard by a hand gently grabbing his shoulder. “Hey! You totally zoned out!” The shorter boy was right in his face now, staring into his eyes. “Does that mean we are soulmates? Is that your name?” 

Was it? Hyungwon took a step back so he could see the black haired boy properly and grabbed his wrist. He could only laugh bitterly as he saw the words “Hyunwoo Son” scrawled there in writing way too similar to his own. Fate had once again slapped him in the face. 

______________________________________

“Think he’s my soulmate?” Hyungwon could only sigh as yet another new trainee was about to fall victim to Minhyuk’s pursuit of finding his true love. “He’s hot enough for me. Super muscly too, which you know I like. He has big ears though.”

“Stop being so shallow! And I thought when you asked me, it was because you actually thought I could be your soulmate. How can you ask everyone you meet?” They had added a third to their duo a few weeks ago, having met him the same way Hyungwon met everyone now. He wasn’t particularly fond of the brunette boy who resembled a hamster, but for some reason felt drawn to him. The constant nagging and the cold glares might have been putting him off. But there was no denying how beautiful the short boy was, or how Hyungwon felt a tingle every time their hands brushed. “Besides, this trainee isn’t even new, he’s been here for a while. His name is—“

“NO!” Minhyuk jumped onto the now shocked boy and slapped his hands over his mouth. Hyungwon could only give him a sympathetic look as he tried to worm out of the octopus grip he was stuck in. “That is not how this works Yoo Kihyun! I can’t know if he’s my soulmate before I meet him! Are you crazy?” 

Kihyun had managed to detangle himself from the now pouting ravenette. “Why does that matter so much to you?” As much as Hyungwon hated how forward his best friend was, he couldn’t deny meeting him was the best thing to ever happen in the model’s life. Why Kihyun still hated the boy’s way of greeting so much, Hyungwon didn’t know. 

“Cuz when we meet it’ll be like magic! I want my fairytale ending, and it has to be extra great to make up for you two being haters of love.” Minhyuk stuck his tongue out and ruffled Kihyun’s hair before darting towards the trainee that had started all this. 

“One day you’re going to have to accept he’s just like that.” Hyungwon watched as the brunette just huffed and sunk to the floor. No doubt waiting for their friend to return with a disappointed smile and his hopes a little more shattered.

______________________________________

“So the scary but adorable trainee was a bust. Next one is totally gonna be my soulmate though, I can feel it!” The two boys were curled up on Hyungwon’s bed as they tried to get some much needed rest.

“The whole point of going to bed was to actually sleep Min. If you insist on sharing, be quiet.” They both knew there was no heat behind his words. Ever since Minhyuk had developed a habit of sneaking into his bed, Hyungwon had noticed he slept a lot better. Something about the clingy boy’s arms wrapped around his middle made the cold dorm more bearable. 

Minhyuk only chuckled as he nuzzled Hyungwon’s neck. “You love me.” The sleepy boy only grunted in response and pulled him in closer. “And at the rate I’m going with my soulmate search, you’re gonna be stuck with me for a while.” There was a hint of bitterness in those words that had Hyungwon shifting so he could see Minhyuk’s face.

“Hey, you’ll find your soulmate soon. How can you not when you ask everyone you meet.” He tried to give the most reassuring smile he could. He hated comforting people and he wasn’t very good at it. But for his best friend he could at least try. “Someday you’re going to meet the perfect guy, and he’s gonna sweep you off your feet. And then you won’t need me at all.”

That didn’t seem to sit well with the older boy. He raised himself up on his elbows so that he could look Hyungwon in the eyes. “I’m always going to need you, soulmate or not.” Hyungwon felt a hand caress his cheek. “Life would have been so much easier if it was your name on my wrist.”

Hyungwon would be lying if he said he had never thought about that. Every time Minhyuk would hold his hand too tight, or cuddle a little too close, he would imagine what it would be like to see his name instead of ‘Hyunwoo’. But that’s not how life worked. 

“Don’t say things like that.” Hyungwon had gotten his hopes up too many times, thinking Minhyuk could love him even if he was bound to someone else. “We both know you care too much about ‘Son Hyunwoo’ for you to want me.” He hadn’t meant for the name of Minhyuk’s soulmate to come out as bitter as it had. 

“I can’t help it. You know that. I need to find him, Hyungwon. It hurts everyday that I don’t. It’s like... Like my heart is half empty.” He did know. Minhyuk had told him those exact words countless times. This time though, he didn’t sound as sure. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t need you. I never told you this... I didn’t know how you’d take it considering...” He sat up and took Hyungwon’s wrist to rub his thumb over where a mark should be. “But ever since I met you, it’s been more bearable. And I think if I never found my soulmate... I think now I would be okay with it. It would still hurt, but I could manage.”

Hyungwon hadn’t noticed he had started crying until Minhyuk reached up to brush some tears away. The black haired boy looked like he had more to add but Hyungwon cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore. “That... that doesn’t even make sense, Min. Stop saying such nonsense. You need—” 

He was cut off by lips crashing against his own. He was too shocked to do anything and when Minhyuk pulled back he had tears running down his face as well. “I don’t need a soulmate, and you don’t have one. So it works! We could be together and even if one day I meet Hyunwoo, he can just be a friend or an acquaintance or...” He trailed off as Hyungwon gently took his hand.

“No, Minhyuk. You need to be with your soulmate. There’s a reason you have this guy’s name and not mine.” He ran his thumb over the ink on his best friend’s thin wrist. “You feel nothing, right? Well one day you will, but it won’t be because of me.” He raised Minhyuk’s chin so he could look into his eyes. “You have to accept that I don’t have a soulmate and you do. And I’m sure Hyunwoo will be great, much better for you than I could be.” 

Minhyuk gave a small chuckle, “That’s the first time you’ve said his name without it sounding as though he murdered your family.” He was probably right about that. But if one day ‘Son Hyunwoo’ could take away the hurt Minhyuk felt, then maybe Hyungwon could learn to like him. 

For now though, Hyungwon would have to do. He pulled Minhyuk into his arms and started rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s gonna be okay Min. You’re going to find your soulmate and I’m going to find someone unmarked like me. We will both be fine.” He wished he could believe his own words as much as the black haired boy did. He felt Minhyuk slowly stop crying and his breathing even out, indicating he was falling asleep. Hyungwon shifted them so they were lying down again and willed sleep to come to him as well. 

He didn’t know how long he lied awake until he heard the door open softy. Kihyun stepped in and slowly crept over to the edge of the bed. “Is he okay?” The older boy’s voice was so soft, Hyungwon almost missed it.

“I don’t know, probably. How’d you know he...” Hyungwon didn’t need to finish his sentence for Kihyun to know what he meant.

“He just seemed off after finding out Jooheon wasn’t his soulmate. Wanted to make sure you could handle it.” Kihyun always seemed to know what his friends were feeling, it was a gift Hyungwon admired.

The brunette shifted so he could see Kihyun better over his best friend’s soft hair. “Yeah, I think he’s gonna be okay now.” 

“Are you?” That was a good question. Would Hyungwon be okay? He gave a small nod to try and convince Kihyun, even if he wasn’t sure himself. “Don’t lie Hyungwon. I know it hurts more than you let on.” 

“Not tonight, okay Ki? I just want to go to sleep before we wake Minhyuk. We can talk later.” Normally he would put his guard up and deflect any chance of someone finding out about his unmarked wrist. But something about Kihyun made him want to confess everything. Maybe in turn, it would get the shorter boy to open up more to him. 

“Okay. For now. But you will tell me one day, Chae Hyungwon.” With that, Kihyun walked to the door. He paused before he left and looked back at the two boys. His eyes landed on Minhyuk and he gave a fond smile. “Get some rest Wonnie, and try not to think about it too much. He’s always going to be your best friend, a soulmate won’t change that. And I know we aren’t that close, not yet anyway. But...” They locked eyes for a brief moment before Kihyun looked down to continue. “If you need me I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere, that I can promise.” 

Before Hyungwon could clarify what he had meant, Kihyun was gone. Not that it mattered much, they were comforting words all the same. The idea of going through life with the shorter boy beside him was enough to calm his mind and he started to doze off. He missed the small, knowing smile from the boy in his arms as he finally drifted off to sleep. This time, when Hyungwon dreamt of a name scrawled on his wrist, it was ‘Kihyun Yoo’, not ‘Minhyuk Lee’.


End file.
